


A Little Fantasy

by Sexxica



Series: Tumblr Ficlets Gone Wild [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boots - Freeform, Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Escort Sherlock, Established Relationship, High Heels, Jewelry, Lingerie, M/M, Prostitute Sherlock, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Stockings, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy John, thigh high boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/pseuds/Sexxica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has told John about one of his biggest fantasies -- that John is rich, likes to be called Daddy, and has hired Sherlock to be all his for the night.  Little does Sherlock know that John is more than willing to make it a reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrae/gifts), [Lapus_Lazulli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapus_Lazulli/gifts).



> For the wonderful [tea-and-liminality](http://tea-and-liminality.tumblr.com/) who gave me "wubbyeyes" to continue [this](http://fangirlscout.tumblr.com/post/115619695685/lets-talk-about-sherlock-wanting-to-role-play-as). I don't really know what "wubbyeyes" are exactly, but they apparently worked.

Sherlock walked into the hotel bar unsure of what to expect.  It was strange for John to just text him to meet somewhere, especially somewhere they’ve never been before.  But, as he spotted John sitting at the bar, confident, in his best suit with a tumbler of whiskey on the bar top in front of him, he couldn’t help but blush.  This was what he wanted.  This is what Sherlock had asked for, but taken up a few degrees.  John was taking his little fantasy he had told him about and making it reality.

“John?” Sherlock questioned as he stepped up beside him.

John turned and looked him up and down before giving him a quick questioning look that seemed to ask “is this okay?”  Sherlock gave him a small nod.  “You must be Sherlock, have a seat.  Let’s get you a drink.  What will you have?”  John slipped his hand down to Sherlock’s leg when he sat down, squeezing his knee. 

“S-same as you?” Sherlock stuttered, feeling excited and suddenly a little bit shy.  John signalled the bartender and in short order another glass was set down in front of them. 

“Just put it on my room,” John winked at the young bartender and Sherlock felt a little stab of jealousy as he gave John a flirty smile back.  “To new … endeavours,” John lifted his glass and Sherlock raised his too. 

“To new endeavours,” Sherlock echoed before they clinked glasses and both took a sip of their drinks.  John was slowly rubbing Sherlock’s thigh now, giving him a lascivious smile. 

“You know, why don’t we take these back to my room, get more comfortable,” John said already getting out of his chair, putting a hand on Sherlock’s lower back, his drink in the other.  Sherlock picked his drink up too and they walked together to the bank of elevators, and made their way up to John’s room. 

John locked the door behind them and took Sherlock’s drink from his hand, putting them both down on the coffee table.  The room was dominated by a huge bed, on top of which was laid out a set of lingerie and a pair of shoes that Sherlock had never seen before.  “I hope you don’t mind, baby, I got you a little something to wear,” John said, crowding into Sherlock’s space, slipping his hands under Sherlock’s suit jacket to rest on his waist.  “The agency told me your size.  They also told me you were gorgeous but, mmm, you’re more than that, aren’t you?” 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Sherlock said quietly and John let out an animal growl, pulling Sherlock into him, letting him feel that he was already more than a little bit hard. 

“Go get changed for me, you perfect thing.” 

Sherlock picked the clothes up off the bed and retreated into the bathroom.  He stripped his suit off and carefully pulled on the black stockings with thick, opaque bands at the top.  Next he did up the black, lacy suspender belt and attached the little suspender clips to his stockings.  A pair of tiny panties came next, and Sherlock struggled to get his already half-hard cock inside of them.  There was a pair of black stilettos too and Sherlock smiled because John had really been listening.   

This was exciting and everything Sherlock had wanted and more.  John was perfect.   

Sherlock walked back into the room and found John sitting on the small sofa across from the bed, legs spread wide and his drink in his hand.  “Just look at you,” John marvelled, setting his drink down.  “Come sit in Daddy’s lap.” 

Sherlock walked over and perched himself over John with a knee on either side of him.  John groaned appreciatively, running his hands over Sherlock’s stocking-covered thighs, around to fondle his arse.  Sherlock squirmed against him, loving the way John stared up at him like he was the sexiest thing John had ever seen.  “What do you want, Daddy?”  Sherlock asked. 

“How about your pretty mouth, baby?  Suck Daddy’s cock.”  John answered, his hands tracing up over the suspender belt wrapped around Sherlock’s hips. 

Sherlock climbed down between John’s spread legs and watched as John unzipped his trousers, reaching in to pull his stiff cock out through his fly.  It was obscene looking at John fully dressed with his nice fat cock sticking out of his trousers, and Sherlock felt his own cock slip out of the tiny panties he was wearing. 

Sherlock eagerly filled his mouth with John’s cock - licking, swirling his tongue around the head, and taking it deep down his throat until his nose pressed against John’s trousers.  John fisted a hand in his hair, alternately guiding Sherlock and holding him steady so that John could fuck into his mouth.  “Good boy,” John moaned, “you’re going to be worth every penny, aren’t you?” 

Sherlock could only moan needily around John’s cock.  He was so turned on by this his blood felt like it was on fire, everything in overdrive, but in such a delicious way.  He’d fantasized about this for so long, it was nearly overwhelming to actually have it, have John doing this for him. 

“Mmm that’s right.  You love sucking Daddy’s cock.  Such a perfect slut.  Daddy’s going to come in your mouth, then I want to watch you play with yourself, finger yourself open for me.  Then Daddy’s going to fuck that tight hole of yours until you’re begging me to let you come,”  John panted, rocking himself into Sherlock’s mouth. 

Sherlock groaned, his cock throbbing where it was trapped against his hip by the panties.  That sounded wonderful.  Sherlock sucked hard on John’s cock, rubbing his tongue against the underside and smoothing his hands over the insides of John’s thighs. 

John’s breath caught in his throat and his fist tightened in Sherlock’s hair.  “Here it comes for you, baby.  Drink it all for Daddy.” 

Sherlock moaned for it, swallowing as John’s cock twitched inside his mouth, spurt after spurt of come landing on his tongue before he did just as he was told. 

“Good boy, very good,” John praised, raking his fingers through Sherlock’s hair after he had pulled his spent cock from his mouth. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Sherlock smiled, leaning in to his touch.  “Do you want me on the bed now?” 

“I do, baby,”  John said tilting Sherlock’s face up with a finger under his chin.  “Make it real pretty for me and I’ll buy you something sparkly for next time.”

Sherlock’s eyes lit up and John chuckled as he watched him rush to get positioned up on the bed.  It might be Sherlock’s fantasy, but John felt like he was definitely getting the best of it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a commission for the absolutely lovely [LapusLazulli](http://lapuslazulli.tumblr.com/). Want to pay me to write things for you? Check out [my commission info!](http://sexxicawrites.tumblr.com/commissions)

John found the hotel keycard, a room number and time on a sticky note on the front of it and smiled.  Sherlock had enjoyed their game immensely last time.  He had been blissful for nearly a full week afterward - not a strop in sight, no fingers in the bread box - Sherlock had been on his best behaviour.

They had tried to play again at home, but both had quickly realized that it just wasn’t the same.  It didn’t have the same, slightly illicit feel of meeting in a hotel.  So, John was thrilled that Sherlock had decided to take the lead this time.  

John unlocked the hotel room door a little more than ten minutes past the time Sherlock had specified on his note.  It was long enough to make him wait, but not long enough to make him worry.  Sherlock greeted him in a robe, and John certainly didn’t fail to notice, a towering pair of black leather stiletto boots that laced up the front and disappeared under the hem of the robe.

“Hello, baby.  Long time no see,” John grinned, showing Sherlock the small gift bag he had brought with him.  “Something sparkly, as promised.”

“Oh, Daddy!” Sherlock exclaimed, trying to snatch the bag from his hand.

“Uh-uh,” John said mischievously, pulling the present away.  “You take off that robe.  Show Daddy what you have for him first.”

Sherlock put his hands to the tie of his robe and undid it slowly, letting it fall open before he slipped it from his shoulders to let it pool on the floor.

John couldn’t hold back an appreciative moan.  Sherlock was wearing nothing but a black waist cincher that was open mesh between the boning, a simple pair of black panties, and the thigh high boots which John could now see had the lacy bands of a black pair of stockings at the tops of them.  “Mmf, baby, I just love you all in black.  Time for your present, then.”

John handed over the bag and Sherlock opened it greedily, throwing tissue paper on the floor to get to the box inside, which he opened quickly.

“Daddy, it’s gorgeous,” Sherlock gushed, despite the fact they both knew the gaudy diamond collar necklace was as fake as could be.  It  _ was _ very sparkly though.

“Here, pet, let me put it on you,” John said, lifting the necklace from its box and clasping it around Sherlock’s beautiful long neck.

“How does it look, Daddy?” Sherlock asked, playing coy.

“Perfect, like the rest of you,” John growled, backing Sherlock up against the bed until he was forced to sit, taking the height of the shoes away so John could kiss him soundly on the mouth.  He slipped his tongue past Sherlock’s lips, holding his jaw as he kissed him deeply, standing between his spread legs.  Sherlock moaned into the kiss.

“There’s just one thing,” John smiled, dropping to his knees as he put his hands to the waistband of Sherlock’s panties.  “You won’t be needing these,” John smirked, tugging them off Sherlock’s hips, down over his boots, leaving them on the hotel room floor.  “Oh, these are just lovely,” John said, caressing the soft, rich leather of Sherlock’s boots, first with his hands, and then his cheek.

“I thought you would like them, Daddy,” Sherlock said, looking down at John.

“You were right, baby, but it looks like you like them too,” John said, trailing his fingers up the inside of Sherlock’s thighs to press against the underside of his stiff cock.  “Or maybe you just like Daddy on his knees between your legs, hmm?”  John wrapped his hand around Sherlock’s cock, giving it a slow tug, making him whine.

“Too bad I want to fuck you first,” John leered, reaching for the lube on the nightstand.  He coated his fingers and pressed them up against Sherlock’s hole, circling it, making it slick before he slid a finger inside.  Sherlock groaned and tilted his hips up so John had a better angle as he knelt between his thighs. 

John worked quickly, scissoring and twisting his fingers - Sherlock opened up so beautifully for him.  It didn’t take long for him to be ready and for John to slip his fingers free, wiping them carelessly on the sheets.  He took off his suit jacket, throwing it on a chair, and unbuttoned his cuffs as he stood, rolling up his sleeves before he unzipped his trousers and pulled out his stiff cock.

Sherlock whimpered for it as John stroked himself a few times with one hand, while he bent Sherlock’s knee up with the other.  “You want it, baby?” John smirked.

“Please, Daddy,” Sherlock answered.

“Mmm, you’re just so pretty, I guess I’ll give it you.”  John kept one hand on Sherlock’s knee, the heel of his boot caught on the edge of the bed, while Sherlock’s other foot remained planted on the floor, spreading him nicely.  John inched forward, lining himself up before he pushed himself into Sherlock in one fluid motion.  “ Fuck ,” John groaned, “oh fuck, baby, so tight for Daddy.”

Sherlock just moaned wordlessly, wrapping his arms around John’s neck while John fucked him hard and fast.  It was amazing.  There was such a heat between them when they played this game, sometimes a bit of urgency, but always a thrill that drove them both quickly to the edge.  It helped that Sherlock had been so open and honest about what he wanted.  John knew just what to give him.

“Such a good boy for Daddy.  You take it so well.  So good for me.  God, I wish you were available more often.  I would pay to have you every fucking day.”

“Daddy!” Sherlock whined, already desperate.  

“I know, baby, I know.  Daddy will take care of you soon.”  John grabbed Sherlock’s ankle, enjoying the feel of the soft leather that covered him from his toes up to his thighs as he wrapped Sherlock’s leg around his waist to draw him in closer.  

John panted with the effort, slamming his hips forward and fucking Sherlock like his very life depended on it.  Sherlock was a vision, after all, in that waist cincher and diamond collar and those sublime boots.  

“Mmf … Daddy’s gonna come inside you, baby,” John grunted, snapping forward a few more times before he buried himself deep and came with a groan.

Sherlock sighed as John pulled out, come dripping out of his slightly reddened hole.  John pushed Sherlock down onto the bed, bending both his knees up so his boots rested on bed, posing him so John had the perfect view of his lithe body all laid out for him.  

John thrust two fingers into Sherlock’s arse.  “Touch yourself for me, pet,” John said, slowly moving his fingers in and out while Sherlock wrapped a hand around his own hard, leaking cock.

John matched Sherlock’s pace, thrusting his fingers in time with Sherlock’s rapid strokes, angling them toward his prostate.  It only took a moment for John to hit the right spot, making Sherlock arch off the bed with a yelp, immediately devolving into a panting, moaning, gorgeous mess.

“Daddy!” Sherlock groaned out.  It seemed to be the only thing he could say.

“It’s alright, let it go.  Come for Daddy, baby.”

Sherlock’s breath stuttered, hitched, and he came.  Streaks of it landing on the waist cincher, some as high as his chest, and more of it dribbling down Sherlock’s knuckles.  It was beautiful and John said so, breathing the word out reverently as Sherlock slowly came down, legs trembling.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Sherlock whispered.

“You’re welcome, baby,” John smiled, gently pulling his fingers out.  “What do you think, should we order something sweet from room service and get you in the tub?”

“Oh, yes please, Daddy,” Sherlock said, his voice rough.

“Great, baby, have a look at the menu, I’ll get the tub filling.  Don’t you dare take those boots off though, let Daddy take care of those,” John winked, and Sherlock grinned back at him.

“Whatever you say, Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boots Sherlock is wearing are similar to [these](http://thumbs1.ebaystatic.com/d/l225/m/m_GLBTDt9jxnOFi2ICNpN4w.jpg), the waist cincher looks like [this](http://i1.wp.com/orchardcorsetblog.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/mesh-201-black-crop.jpg), and the necklace like [this](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=59999734).

**Author's Note:**

> [Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr](http://sexxicawrites.tumblr.com/) and check out my [commission information!](http://sexxicawrites.tumblr.com/commissions)


End file.
